Crossover
by CloudStrife19885
Summary: Harry Potter Gundam Wing Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Harry Potter groaned when he hit the ground and everything went black. For the next month he was experimented on and interigated to see what he knew and they found out about his 'abnormal' abilities that only he seemed to have. He couldn't remember most of what happened to him only some. The last thing he remembered before this was killing Voldemort. After that Harry had passed out. He remembered feeling extremely light and it felt like he was floating. But Harry had been to tired to even think about it and with the pain that he was still feeling from having the Cruciatus Curse cast on him repeatedly for the weeks that he had been captured. Between that and the constant torture from the Death Eater. The Sectumsempra spell had done the most damage though.

Harry lifted his head up and to look around the cell for the hundredth time that month to see if there was any way out without majic. Like one form a movie or a military base. Harry moaned when he felt the pain shoot through his body as he sat up. He needed to get out of the cell and the base because he felt that someone needed him. Something was wrong too.

Harry looked around and seen that he was the only one in the cell that he could see but he really couldn't see much because it was so dark. He slowly stood and felt one of his wounds open. He could feel the blood pouring out but he didn't have time to stop and see if the wound was bad because he didn't want anyone to know that he was there.

Harry slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora." he muttered and the door flew open. The only reason he still had his wand was becuase he had hid it when they found him. He needed to free the other prisoner that they had brought in three days ago. He didn't like the idea of leaving anyone behind. He walk throw the halls and opened the doors with the same spell seeing that none of the cell seemed to have anyone in them until he came to the last one.A small blonde boy sat in the middle of the cell. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with him and seen that the blonde just seemed to be sleeping.

Harry walked over to the small blonde and shook the blonde. The blonde suddenly flew up and looked at Harry. "Who are you?" the blonde asked as he sat up realizing that it wasn't one of the other Gundam Pilots. "Why are you helping me?"

Harry shook his head and walked over to the cell door and seen that no one was anywhere near the cell. "We have to hurry."Harry said as he walked out of the room. He didn't have to stop to know that the other boy was following him. "There going to notice that we're gone soon. Do you have any idea how to get out of here." Harry asked as they came to the hanger.

The blonde boy just nodded and the headed to a craft. "Don't worry we should be fine" the boysaid as the got onboard. "We should be able to safely get back to earth with this." The blonde started the ship and they where soon out of the hanger they were be shot at. Harry took a deep breath and remained calm. When they where safe Harry closed his eyes and let pain over take him and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------

Quatre looked over at the boy that he rescued him and noticed that the boy was in bad shape. There was blood soaking through the shirt that was way to big for him and it looked like hi s arm was broken. Quatre was shocked at the shape that the boy was in. But found it more shocking that the boy was able to stay on his feet as long as he did. Only Heero was able to do that as far as he knew. The boy looked a lot like Heero now that he thought about it. He had the messy hair that looked like it was never brushed and the emotionless eyes that had seen to much. But he done one thing that not even Heero could do. He could keep Quatre form feeling his emotions and pain. Heero was definitely bigger then the boy. But so was he and Quatre was the shortest Gundam Pilot.

Quatre quietly got up and walked to the back of the cabin to see if there was any medical supplies on the small space ship. When he found them he walked back over to the boy and slowly pulled the torn bloody shirt off the boy and then set to work on the more serious of the injuries. Quatre had a hard time not throwing up at the sight of the small body. The boy shouldn't have survived at the amount of damage that he seemed to have. Quatre quickly and efficiently bandaged all the wounds and stitched the ones that needed it. He hoped that the boy would make it because Quatre owed the boy his life. Quatre sat back down in the pilot seat and made sure that the ship was on auto pilot and then let himself fall into a uneasy sleep.

----------------------------------------------

AN/ Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

AN: This chapter is longer. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Harry woke up to the sound of people talking. He couldn't hear what they where talking about because they where talking really low. He shifted and let out a moan when pain shot through his body. He heard all the voiced stop talking.

"Shhh, he's waking up." one voice said sounding excited. Harry slowly opened his eyes and seen that there was five teens standing around his bed. He tried to sit up and was pushed back down by a teen with violet eyes and a long braid. "You need to stay still or you'll open you're injuries again."

Harry opened his mouth to say something only to cough because his throat was dry. He was helped up long enough to get a drink and then laid back down and the bed. "Where am I ?" Harry asked as he looked at all the others in the room.

"You in one of my houses." A lighter voice said. This voice was also calmer and seem really worried. "You can stay here until the you're able to go on you own." Harry nodded and slowly closed his eyes and let himself fall into a more peaceful sleep then he'd been in in a long time.

----------------------------------------------------

Quatre landed the craft steadily on the ground and looked over to see if the other teen woke up. The dark haired teen was still asleep from what Quatre could tell. He needed to get the other to the safe house that he owned. He reach over to wake the boy but when he touched him he found him burning up. He picked up his phone and called a number that he had memorized. It wrong for a moment and was picked up. "Hello"

"Duo is that you?" He asked as he watched to see if the boy.

"Yeah, Q-ball. How are ya? I thought you got caught." Duo asked trying to get information out of him and sounding worried at the same time.

"Duo I need you to come get me." Quatre said and gave him the directions of where they where. "I'll explain things latter. Just hurry." Quatre hung up the phone and went back to taking care of the boy. Quatre had landed by a stream so he got a cloth and a bowl and walked down to it to get some cold water. When he had got the water he walked back to the craft and sat the things down by the cot that was in the back. He hurried back to the front and put his arms back around the smaller teens shoulders. He knew that he couldn't lift the smaller teen by himself so he had to practically drag him to the cot. When he was on the bed Quatre got the cloth wet and wrung it out and placed it on his head. Quatre hoped that Duo got here soon.

Duo looked at his phone. Something was really wrong if Quatre hung up on him. Duo suddenly realized that Quatre might need some help. "Hey Hee-Chan something's wrong. Quatre just got called."

Heero, Trowa and Wufei walked in the living room where Duo had been watching for news of what was to happen to Quatre. When he found out that a prisoner had escaped he had hoped it was Quatre. "What was that Maxwell." Wufei asked as he walked into the room. Ever since Heero and Duo had started to date Wufei had become more tolerant of Duo.

"Q-ball just called he needs us to come pick him up." Duo said as he looked for his shoe that had somehow ended up on the entertainment center that held the T.V. "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry," Duo was chanting as he grabbed his coat. Everyone was out the door in seconds. Trowa had decided to drive since it was his boyfriend that was in trouble.

"Hey Hee-Chan what do you think happened?" Duo asked as they turned down a dirt road that would lead them to Quatre's Ship. "I mean how'd he get out without being noticed by OZ soldier's."

Heero didn't answer the question he instead concentrated on where they where and if they were being followed. All he could think was that someone had to help him. There was no way that Quatre could have gotten out on his own. "Hee-Chan, Hee-Chan are you listening to me?" Duo's voice brought out of his thoughts.

"Shut Up Maxwell we can all here you." Wufei snapped when Duo Kept repeating himself. Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei and grinned when Wufei just got angrier then before. "Maxwell." Wufei all but growled. Heero grabbed Duo's braid and yanked and Duo cried out as his head was yanked back. He glared at Heero but when Heero didn't react he started to pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

Trowa kept his eyes on there road until they came up to a stream. He stopped the car and got out grabbing his stuff. The others followed him and they hiked along the stream until they made it to the area where a small craft was. The Craft was big enough to fit the Gundam in it and they knew that it was in. Duo hurried into the craft.

They found Quatre sitting in front of the cot that was in the back of the ship. Quatre was leaning over the cot. When they got closer to the cot they seen that he was taking care of someone that was laying on the cot. "Who's that?" Duo asked as he leaned over Quatre's Shoulder scaring him.

"I don't know." He answered

---------------------------------------------------

AN: This chapter really sucks. I'll try to do better next time. This is my first stroy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long. My computer doesn't want to stop frezzing. Sorry again.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Heero carefully picked up the small teen that had saved Quatre from an OZ base. They had decided to take him to one of Quatre's houses until he recovered. The first thing Heero noticed was that the boy was extremely light, to light for someone his age. As he carried him the others made room in the small van that they had brought. They didn't want any of the injuries to reopen.

Heero laid the boy down in the back next to Wufei, who had claimed in first , so that he could keep an eye on the small teenager. "So he saved you Q-ball?" Duo asked again as he claimed in the back next to Heero, who had taken a middle seat in the van.

"Yes," Quatre answered as he closed the front passenger door. He had already explained everything that happened while they were in the shuttle . " He passed out before I could find out anything else. But with the injuries he has it's amazing that he made it out of the base. He should have passed out long before we made it out of there"

Wufei looked the smaller teen over to see if any of the wounds had reopened.. "He should have passed out or even died with injuries like this." Wufei said as he seen just how bad the injuries where. "He shouldn't have even been able to move." They all went quiet for the rest of the drive to one of Quatre's safe houses. No one could understand how a boy that looked so sickly could do what he did. It made little since. They couldn't believe it. They only people that should have been able to do that was them the Gundam Pilots. They had been trained to withstand torture. They would get some answers when the boy woke up.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned when he woke up again he felt like his whole body was on fire. He tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain up his side. He had never felt pain like this before. "You shouldn't try to sit up. You'll only reopen you wounds." a deep voice said. Harry turned to see a Chinese teen sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"Where am I?" Harry asked in a scratchy voice as he laid back down. He couldn't remember anything after he got out of that base. "How long have I been out.?"

"Your at a safe house and you've been asleep for about six days." the Chinese teen said as he stood up and walked over to Harry. He helped Harry sit up so that he could get some thing to drink. " I'm Chang Wufei."

"Harry Potter." Harry said as he laid back down. He was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open.. He couldn't understand why he was so tired. "Thank you for helping me." Harry said as he closed his eyes. "I would've been fine if you'd left me there."

"I need to ask you something before you go to sleep if that's ok with you." Wufei asked as he sat back down in the chair by Harry's bed.

"Go ahead then." Harry said as he opened his eyes and yawned slightly.

"What where you doing in the OZ base?" Wufei asked watching Harry closely hoping to see something would indicate that Harry was lying.

"I don't know how I got there honestly." Harry said honestly. "One minute I was at home the next I was being tortured and I woke up at that base." Harry had told the truth to a certain extent but not the whole truth. He didn't want to get in trouble with the ministry of magic. So he knew that he could tell them some things. "Between that I can't remember anything. I'll Try to remember though." Harry suddenly found his eyes very heavy so he closed them and was almost instantly asleep.

Wufei was shocked when seen that Harry was telling the truth. The young teen didn't seem to remember anything between his torture and how he got to the OZ base. Wufei stood and headed to the living room where everyone was waiting for him and his information. He sighed because he hadn't learned anything useful for them. Only that Oz and someone else was after this boy. He hoped they could keep this boy safe.

-------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think and give me idea's about the next chapter. I have a extrem case of Writers Block.


	4. Chapter 4

AN / Sorry this chapter took so long but my has been down and I had to redo the chapter and then My story was deleted so I had to repost the other chapters. I also changed some things in the other chapters so Please check them out.

----------------------------------------

Chapter Four

He still didn't trust him because there was still to many questions that weren't answered. How did a boy like him get into trouble he wasn't even a Gundam Pilot. Wufei walked to the door and suddenly stopped at the door and looked back at the boy. He knew that Harry wasn't tell the whole truth.

Wufei walked into the living room were the others where waiting for him. When Harry woke up he was going to question him more but at the moment the smaller teen still needed rest so that he would heal completely. Duo was the first to start asking questions. "So what did you get out of him? Why was he there was he at the OZ base? How'd he know that Quatre?" Duo asked as started to bounce on the Chair that he was sitting on.

Wufei was starting to get annoyed that Duo didn't shut up long enough for him to answer the questions. He was about to start yelling at Duo when Heero got up from his chair walked over to Duo grabbed his braid and shoved it into his mouth. "Shut up idiot." Heero said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Well so far I haven't found out anything form him. He did say that he didn't know how he got there and I believe that." Wufei said as he watched the others reactions. "But something doesn't seem to fit."

"I know I mean how can anyone not know what happened to them." Quatre said form his seat next to Trowa. "Maybe we can get some answers if we look for it. What's his name Wufei?"

"Harry Potter." Wufei said shortly. As he watched Heero pull out his computer. Soon the only the sound of Heero's computer and Duo's continues talking that everyone seemed to block out for the moment.

"There is nothing on Harry Potter." Heero said in his normal blank voice. "As far as I can tell Harry Potter is not really his name."

"But that would mean that he is either lying or he's not recorded in the database." Wufei said that as he looked over Heero's Shoulder. There was a Harry Potter but he was living over five hundred year ago. But he had disappeared at the age of 15 and no one knew where he was.

Duo's eyes narrowed. "So what do you think we should do about him?" no one answered the question. No one knew what to think about Harry Potter. He had just appeared in their lives. No one wanted to hurt him but they would if they had to to protect themselves.

"We should keep a close eye on him." Heero said as he started to hack into the OZ database. "Found something in OZ about Potter."

_**SUBJECT: **__11834-234277-67771_

_**SUBJECTS NAME: **__HARRY POTTER_

_**AGE: **__FIFTEEN YEARS OLD_

_**GENDER: **__MALE_

_**HAIR COLOR:**__ BLACK_

_**EYE COLOR: **__GREEN_

_**HEIGHT:**__ 5'4"_

_**WEIGHT:**__ 108 LBS._

_**INFORMATION: **__Subject is highly dangerous and does not follow directions. Is known to have extreme headaches. injured many of the soldiers that have been sent in to question him. He is also know to have sudden extreme power surges at random times. We have not yet figured out what he is._

The Gundam Pilots where shocked at the little information that OZ had on Potter. The information that they found didn't have what they needed him for though. So it was extremely possible that the younger teen didn't remember anything that had happened to him. "So what now?" Duo asked as he reread the information on the Black haired teen in the other room. "I mean we definitely know that OZ is going to try to get him back and with this info we know that we can't let them have him. So what do we do now?"

----------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned when he woke up. His whole body was stiff form laying down for so long but he still thought that the pain was to much. Harry sat up carefully and seen that he was in a huge room that was three times the size of his room at four privet drive.

He noticed that he was the only one in the room this time. Both times he had woke up before someone with him. Harry then realized that he was extremely thirsty. He slowly stood and started to walk to the dresser on the other side of the room where the water was sitting. About half way across the room his legs give out. Harry braced himself for hitting the floor but that didn't come. Harry looked behind him and seen that a tall teen had caught him. Harry felt his face start burning as he studied the other teen. His hair covered one eye but they as green as his own. Harry looked down as he was helped back to the bed. "Please Stay there." The other teen said as he left the room. Harry decided to do as he was told and hoped that it didn't get him into anything that he couldn't get out of.

When the door opened again there was four others with the teen that had left the room. They didn't really seem to be Dangerous. Except the last one that came in. He looked a lot like Harry himself except he had brown hair and blue eyes. "How are you?" The small blonde boy asked as he leaned over Harry to check his bandages.

"I hurt a little but I should be fine." Harry said as he watched the boys move to chairs around his bed. "What happened to me?"

---------------------------------------------------------

AN / I'm going to have a vote on who Harry is paired with. So please pick you who you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Quatre sighed when he heard Harry's question. They had been hoping that he would remember what had happened to him. Now they had nothing to go on and couldn't really tell him anything until they found out themselves. Now all they had to go on was the name Harry Potter and they hadn't found out much with that. "We had been hoping that you could tell us Harry.

Harry looked down as he tried to remember what had happened but he looked back up at the others. "I'm sorry but I don't remember." He watched the reactions of the others. Heero's face hadn't changed, Wufei looked alittle angry, Duo was smiling at him as was Quatre and Trowa's face remaned blank.

_"__Everyone blocks out memories when they don't want to remember them." Duo said as he smilled sadly at the smaller boy. "I mean it is human nature." Duo suddenly stood up and smiled at Harry and ran from the room. Then Harry heard it a slight beeping sound._

___Harry suddenly felt very hurngry and tried all at once and really didn't like asking for food or anything because they were all very nice to him and were helping him. He had just decided not to ask for food when his stomach started to growl. The gundam Pilots started to laugh and Harry couldn't help but blush. He Smiled slightly glad that he changed to mood even when he hadn't tried to. _

___"I can see that your hungry Harry." Quatre said as he stood up. "I'll make you some soup since it's been awhile since you ate." He hurried out of the room and Duo smiled._

___"It seems that Cat has taken a liking to you." Duo said trying not to laugh at the supprised face the younger boy made when he said that. "He only mothers people he likes." _

___Wufei sighed knowing that he was going to regreat leting Duo into the room he looked at Harry and seen that the boy was smiling slightly. The boy seemed to yern for someone to care for him someone who would love him. And that seemed odd because he seemed withdrawn. It was shocking that the young man was so much like them though he did seem to be a bit more like Heero then anyone else. The boy was small to and looked younger then he was and he was lighter then he should be. _

___Later that Night_

___Harry sighed as he climed out of bed. Even though he was wincing with each step he knew that he couldn't stay with them without getting them killed. He was tired of everyone that he started to care about dying when he was just getting to know them. He didn't want the Gundam Pilots die because of him. _

___Harry looked around and found a piece of paper and a pin and started to right a note so that the others wouldn't come looking for him. He quickly wrote why he couldn't stay and then he headed back out the door. Harry thought back to when he bet Voldemort and how he'd done it._

___Flashback___

_Harry was standing at the window in his bedroom at number Four Privite Drive. He had been there for about a month and he was shocked that no one was writing him. He hoped that everyone was okay. Earlier that week he had gotten a letter form Dumbledore that had explained that he had to stay at his Aunt's house until his birthday and that he was aloud to use magic because of the fact that Voldemort was on the lose. _

_Harry sighed and layed on the bed and watched the wall. He had nothing that he could do. Earlier that day he had shrunk every thing and put it in a hidden pocket in his pants. He had been sent to his room right after he had gotten there form the train._

_Harry sat up when he heard his Aunt scream and the ran out of his room and seen that his Aunt and Uncle were dead and so was Dudley. Standing over them was Voldemort himself. "Hello Potter" He said smirking as he walked past the dead bodies that lay on the floor. " Your going to die today Potter. Avada Kadavra." He called only for it to be reflected back at him _

_ Harry cast the Shilding charm at the last second. Voldemort wasn't fast enough and the charm struck him and when he fell to the ground dead there was a bright light and that was the last thing that Harry remembered._

_End Flashback_

___Harry didn't remember anything else until hed met Quatre and the others. He had to find out what had happened to him that he couldn't remember. He just had to he hated not knowing what happened to him and what had changed and why he felt that he should have a gun that he wouldn't even know hwo to use. Something was wrong with him and he planed to find out what._

___A/N : Sorry that it took so long for me to get the next Chapter out but My computer crashed and I had to get a new on so I lost everything that I had on this story. I won't have much time to update anymore because I'm starting College next week or so._


	6. AN

Sorry that I haven't Updated in a while. My computer crashed and I lost the next six chapters that I had finished. Right now I'm using my dad's computer so I won't be able to stay on long.  
Sorry again. I've started to rewrite the chapters and when my computer is working I'll post them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry but this is another AN. I just found out that my computer can't be fixed and so I'll be saving Up money to get a new one. Though that will take another few months if not longer but I have not given up on this story and will continue it when I can. Again I am sorry for the wait.


End file.
